Scary Moment Of Our Life
by IniTiniNini
Summary: It takes only one moment to change your life. One moment you are happy and planning special night. The next moment you are in the hospital. Two Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: _Hi guys! Here is a little story about JJ and Will. It will include Henry and the team. It is set after season 7. The story will be two shot from Will's POV. Enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

**_Scary Moment Of Our Life_**

_**Will's POV**_

Today supposed to be a good day. Today supposed to be special. I didn't have to go to work, so that means I was going to spend this day with Henry. Actually we were planning to surprise JJ. That's why today supposed to be special. Henry wanted to draw a picture for his mommy on which to write "I love you, mommy". Then I was going to make a dinner. I was thinking that after the dinner we can watch a film with Henry, and after putting him in bed I will take JJ in our bedroom. JJ love red roses, so I was going to sprinkle the bed with rose petals. That was the plan for one perfect night with my family. Night full with love.

But here I am, parking the car in the hospital lot. I started to buckle of Henry of his car seat, and I couldn't stop thinking how much he looks like JJ. His hair, his eyes, his attitude just like JJ. I took Henry's hand and together started to walk to the hospital. For a second I looked at Henry. He knew that something was wrong, but didn't know what exactly. When I received the phone call, I just wanted to come here as fast as can, and didn't say anything to him.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on the bench, Henry was playing with the other kids in the sandbox. We were in the park for an hour. Soon we will have to go, so that I can have enough time to prepare everything for tonight. I was thinking about products that I will need when my phone rang. I looked at the screen and the name of my wife was on it. I just hoped that she wasn't calling about a case._

"_Hey, baby! Please, tell me that you will be home tonight." There was a pause and then I heard the words that change my day into the worst day of my life._

"_Will, its Hotch. There has been an accident. JJ has been shot…" Shot, SHOT! I was sure that Hotch said something else, but right now I didn't care._

"_Shot! That's an accident!" I screamed and saw that some parents were looking at me._

"_Look, Will, I will explain you everything when you got here." He said to me with his calm tone. _

"_Ok, I'm coming." I close the phone and ran to Henry. "Henry, we have to go."_

"_Daddy, you said we can stay a little longer." He looked me with his big eyes._

"_I know buddy, but we really have to go." I took his hand in mine._

"_Daddy, is something wrong?" I started to wonder what to tell my son. That his mother is hurt? I didn't know how badly she is injured, I didn't know if she is going to be okay, I didn't… I stopped myself. Of course, she is going to be okay. What I was thinking? We are talking about JJ, my stubborn JJ. She is not going to leave me or Henry. I didn't answer Henry's question. I didn't know what to tell him._

_End of Flashback_

I asked for JJ at the reception and they told me that she was in surgery and I can wait on the third floor. Surgery. She is in surgery. She is seriously injured. Someone is calling my name. I turn around and see Penelope. She is crying.

"Auntie Penny! Why are you crying?" Asked Henry.

"Oh, honey!" She kissed him on the head and then turned to me. "Did they tell you something about her condition?"

"Right now she is in surgery. That's all I know. Do you know what happened?" I asked.

"No. They were going to arrest some killer and the next think I know Derek is calling me and telling me that…" She began to cry again. I hugged her just when the elevator doors opened.

I don't even realize when we stepped into the elevator. But now I'm stepping out and the first thing I see is the worried look on the team's faces. I have to speak with Hotch, but I don't want to be in front of Henry. So I took him to sit next to Emily and Spencer.

"Henry, stay here with the rest of yours Uncles and Aunties. I will talk with Uncle Hotch over there. Ok?" I said to him.

"Why everyone is sad, daddy?" He asked me.

"Just stay here, ok?" He nodded.

I look at Hotch, he nodded at me and stood up. We walked down the corridor and stopped where Henry couldn't hear us.

"Tell me everything. I want to know what happened. Where is she shot? What the doctors said?" I have so many questions that I don't know from where to begin.

"These days we were working on a case. Today we found out who is the unsub and Garcia found his address. I was with JJ when we were entering the house. We went to the basement. He was there with a woman, who he was going to kill. I talk to him and I managed to convince him to drop the gun. He was dropping it but… It happened so fast… He pointed the gun at her and before I can react he shot. I shot him, he is dead…" I interrupted him.

"He is dead, but is still causing pain. JJ she can…" this time Hotch interrupted me. And I'm glad he did that.

"She is shot over the vest. I don't know how badly. The doctor just said that she has to be operated. And that's all." Hotch explained.

"Is that a bad thing, that the doctor hadn't had enough time to tell you what is going on?" I don't know if I ask Hotch or myself. But he answered me anyway.

"I honestly don't know." He told me.

I glanced at Henry. "I didn't tell him anything, but he knows that something is wrong. How I am supposed to tell him that his mother is hurt?"

"Whatever you tell him, he will be happy again when he sees his mother." Hotch said.

We returned where the others are. I walked to Henry and squatted down in front of him.

"Daddy, I was telling everyone about our plan to surprise mommy and guess what?" He asked me with smile on his face. Smile that after a minute will disappear.

"What, buddy?"

"They said that they want to help us. Daddy, why everyone is here? And where is mommy?" Here it comes, the moment that I avoided.

"Henry, you asked me why your Aunties and Uncles are sad." He nodded. "Well, they are sad because mommy is hurt. That's why we are here, we are waiting the doctor to fix mommy."

"Is mommy going to be okay?" He asked me when the first tears flocked down his cheeks.

I pulled him into a hug and said "I hope so, buddy, hope so."

* * *

_**A/N: **_**So****, l****ike it? Hate it? What you think: is JJ going to live or die? Reviews as always are appreciated. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey! I said that this fic is set after season 7. But there is one small exception: I love Emily, so she is still in the team. This chapter, like the previous, is from Will's POV. Enjoy reading and don't forget to comment. :)**_

* * *

**__****_A Scary Moment Of Our Life_**

**_Will's POV_**

We have been here for three hours now. They didn't tell us anything more. We have been trying to find out more about JJ's condition, but they repeat the same words, "All we know is that Agent Jareau is in surgery. When the doctors are free they will come and talk with you." Well, at least we know that she is not dead. Always the bad news comes quick, but for the good news you have to wait. I hope that JJ will be fine. No, I don't just hope, I believe that she will be just fine. She has to be. But… Here is this big "but" that come. There is a chance that she can die. And that chance is very big, why else they would operate her for… I glanced at my watch. It said 8:10pm. So that makes almost four hours. I wonder what the others think right now, what they feel. I looked at Henry.

Henry. He is exhausted. I tried to make him to take a "little nap" and promised him that we will wake him up when we can see mommy, but he refused. Penelope and Emily also tried, but without success. The last time when I asked him if he want to take a nap, he said to me, "I will wait for mommy. She promised to read me a bedtime story." And who can blame him, he only wants his mother. Just like Hotch said, he will be happy when he sees JJ. So, I leave him to continue to draw pictures. I have to say that they are very beautiful. Well, Penelope is helping him.

Penelope. Even with Henry around, her cheerfulness is gone. She is very quiet, that's unusual for her. I right now miss her cheerfulness. But I understand her. She wants her best friend. I know that when she sees JJ, she will hug her and probably will refuse to let her go.

Derek. He is next to Garcia. He seems that at any moment he will stand up and will punch the wall. I know that he thinks of JJ like her little sister that he doesn't have. Sometimes they are like the dog and cat, but they love each other. Well, he loves teasing everyone on the team.

Emily. She is very nervous. You can say that because she is biting her nails. JJ is her best friend, sibling that she haven't. Their relationship is special. They always know when someone is not okay, when someone need something. I will always be thankful that she pushed JJ back to me.

Henry interrupted my thoughts, "Daddy, I'm hungry."

Before I can answer Emily decided that she will take him to the cafeteria. Again I'm thankful that she will do it, because I don't want to leave this seat until I know my wife is ok. Oh, how can I forget? I'm thankful to her that she saved my life. Derek and Penelope also will go to the cafeteria.

"Hey, Will, do you want something to get you?" Derek asked.

"No, thank you." I really wasn't hungry or thirsty. He asked Hotch and Rossi, but both of them didn't want anything. However, Reid wanted coffee.

Spencer. He wants coffee. How this doesn't surprise me. I wonder how much coffee he drank today. Surprisingly he didn't tell us any statistics. Well, maybe in his mind they go one after another. Does he know so much statistics? Of course he knows. We are talking about a genius. JJ always takes care of Spencer. I remember when she was blaming herself… Blame…

Hotch. When I said blame I looked at Hotch. He is blaming himself. Even if he is calm, I know that he is blaming himself. Maybe like a boss he always will feel guilty. But he told what happened. He can't predict what the unsub is thinking. He couldn't do anything. I'm sure that after JJ woke up, she will make him believe that it isn't his fault.

David. He is like a father figure for JJ. But not just for JJ, for everyone on this team. He looks calm, but I know that he is worried. He loves JJ so much. That's why he organized everything for our wedding.

I saw that the others were coming from the cafeteria. Even that no one wanted coffee, except for Reid, Derek and Emily were carrying one for everyone. Penelope and Henry were chatting about something. Both of them were very excited. They continue their work with the drawings. If it wasn't Henry, perhaps we all would sit and not say a word. I noticed that a doctor was coming to us.

"Family of Agent Jareau." He asked.

"Yes." We all said in unison. I started to repeat in my head the same words, "Please, be okay. Just be okay…"

"I'm Dr. Nelson. I operated Agent Jareau…" He started.

"JJ, please call her JJ." Reid insisted.

"When JJ was brought here she was in a critical stage. We managed to stabilize her and rushed her into surgery. We didn't know how long she will be steady and that's why I didn't come to talk with you. As some of you know JJ was shot on the left of her chest. The bullet punctured her lung. She was loosing a lot of blood as well she had some breathing problems. Our intention was to stitch up the rupture in the lung and to remove the bullet. Unfortunately the bullet was near her heart. While we were operating she coded. But we brought her back. After that we didn't have any problems. We stitched up JJ's lung and removed the bullet. JJ is going to be ok. Her recovery is going to be long and she will need a lot of help, but I'm sure that with family like you JJ is going to be fine." Dr. Nelson explained.

"When we can see her?" I asked.

"Right now they are moving her in a room. The nurse will take you to her. Probably JJ is going to sleep until tomorrow. She need to rest a lot." Dr. Nelson answered and walked away.

JJ is going to be okay. She will need a lot of help. I will take off some time off work and will take care of my wife.

"Daddy, is mommy ok?"

"Yes, buddy. Mommy will need to sleep a lot, but she will be okay." Henry's eyes are not so sad anymore.

"Can we see her?" He asked.

"Henry, I want you to go home with Auntie Penelope, so that you can sleep. Tomorrow morning you will see mommy." I know that he didn't want to go, but I don't want him to sleep here.

"Please, daddy, I want to see mommy. I don't want to go home." And the tears run down his cheeks.

"Mommy is sleeping now. She will sleep until tomorrow. When she wakes up you will come and see her." I tried to convince him.

"Please, daddy, don't make me go home. Please." How can I say no to him?

"Okay. I will not make you go home." I lifted him in my hands and gave him a hug. I looked at the others, "Why don't you go home and rest, I and Henry will stay here. When JJ wakes up, she will be happy to see you." I suggested.

"I think Will is right. You heard the doctor, JJ will need our help. But we can't help her if we are exhausted." Rossi agreed with me.

"If you need anything, call" Derek said.

After ten minutes, the nurse came. She left us in front of JJ's room. I took a deep breath and entered in the room. JJ was very pale. She was surrounded by many machines. I sat in the chair, which was near the bed, with Henry in my lap.

"Hey baby, Henry and I are here. Don't worry we are okay, just can't wait to see your blue eyes again." I said and gave a kiss on her hand.

"Daddy, can I give a kiss to mommy?" Henry asked. I leaned him over JJ, so that he can kiss her on the cheek.

I was asleep when I felt someone grabs me by the hand. I opened my eyes and saw that it was morning, the sunlight was entering through the window. I looked at my watch, it was 8:30am. Then I remembered that someone grabbed my hand. Henry was still sleeping, but JJ was awake…

"JJ, when did you wake up? Are you in pain?" I looked at her beautiful blue eyes.

"Now and no I'm not in pain." She gave me one of her smiles that makes my heart to miss one beat.

"I was worried so much. When Hotch called me and said that… I'm just glad that you are okay. The doctor said that you will have a long recovery, but you are going to be okay. I will make sure of that. I was so scared that you can…" JJ interrupted me.

"Shh, you said I'm okay. Don't worry now. Love you so much and I don't plan to leave you even if you don't want me." She chuckled.

"Love you, too, Jen. I will never let you go." I kissed her on the hand.

"Mommy?" Henry asked sleepily.

"Hey, buddy. I missed you." JJ said.

"I missed you too, mommy. Can I hug you?" Henry asked now fully awake.

"Of course you can."

"Just be careful, Henry." I put him in her arms.

"Love you, mommy." He whispered.

"Love you too, little man." JJ said and kissed his head.

Now when Henry wasn't in my lap I kissed my wife on her lips. That's how the team found us.

"Oh, you are so cute." Said Penelope. I stepped away from the bed to make room for the team.

"Hey, JJ. How are you feeling?" Asked Derek.

"I'm good." She answered.

"And how is the pain? Emily asked when JJ winced.

"Right now I'm not in pain." She lied.

"Are you sure? The statistics said that…" Spenser started.

"Okay, okay. I'm in pain, but it doesn't hurt so much." JJ said.

"Why don't you give me this little guy? I will take him to breakfast." Rossi suggested. This time Henry didn't protest. Now he knows that mommy is going to be okay. JJ looked at Hotch and immediately realized that he feels guilty.

"Hotch, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't know that he will shoot me. Don't blame yourself. Please." Well after she made the puppy dog eyes, I don't know if anyone can say no to Jen.

Hotch came closer to her and kissed her head. I watched while JJ talked with the team. Her smile told me that she really is going to be okay. I was still worried about her and probably be worried until we get home, but now I'm sure that she will be just fine.

* * *

_**A/N: So, what you think? Please, pretty please, send me reviwe. Even it is one word. Thank you for reading this fic. :)**_


End file.
